Catch My Fall
by SpecialHell
Summary: Danny/Adam slash, teensy bit of angst.
1. Chapter 1

Adam liked to watch Danny. He'd learned a lot about the man just by looking at him. He knew Danny wouldn't let go of a lead until he was sure there was nothing more to be gained. That he didn't like to be touched when he was angry. He knew about Danny's need for approval; especially from Mac. He knew a lot of things, but the things he really wanted to know, he'd never be able to find out. Finding out what Danny was really like would require Adam to talk to him about something other than work, and that's where his skills failed. He could observe Danny from a distance; it was easier that way. He could make up whole stories in his head. Stories he could write himself into. Stories where Danny sees him as more than just a lab tech and more than just a friend.

"Earth to Adam," Adam looked up to see Danny staring at him in confusion. Obviously, Adam hadn't been as discreet as usual.

"What's up with you today?" Adam shook his head.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "Just daydreaming."

"You have time to daydream?" Danny seemed amused. Adam smiled.

"Not really," He replied. "But I don't always have control over it."

"Well, don't let Mac catch you," Danny smiled. Adam nodded as Danny turned to leave the lab. Before he got to the door, he stopped and turned back.

"Are you busy tonight?" Adam was taken aback but managed to shake his head.

"Meet me at central booking after your shift. We can go for a drink." Danny smiled widely as Adam nodded before turning away and leaving the lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam watched as Danny swirled the drink in his glass. He'd been staring at it for the last 5 minutes, and Adam had been watching him the whole time.

"Are you planning to drink that?" Adam asked quietly. Danny looked up before smiling lightly.

"Sorry," Danny shook his head and took a drink from his glass. "I guess I'm not very good company tonight."

"Is something wrong?" Danny laughed lightly.

"You could say that." Danny looked back to his drink and when he looked back, Adam was still patiently watching him; waiting for him to continue.

"Lindsey's pregnant."

"I heard," Adam replied, doing his best to hide the sadness from his tone. "Congrat-"

"It's not mine," Danny cut in with a sigh. "She told me this morning." Adam looked shocked for a second.

"Then who…"

"I don't know," Danny was beginning to sound frustrated. "She wouldn't tell me."

"Oh…" Adam sighed lightly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You're already doing it," Danny replied. Adam looked confused, and so Danny continued.

"If I'd talked to Mac I would've gotten advice; Don would've helped me bitch and Stella would've offered to talk to Lindsey… I just need some company. I want to have a drink with someone who isn't gonna look at me like I'm about to break or something." Adam nodded slightly before standing up.

"Another round?" He smiled as best he could. Danny smiled back and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam swayed slightly in his seat. He looked at Danny across the table; the CSI didn't seem to be doing much better. Danny smiled vaguely at Adam before standing up slowly.

"Let's get outta here," He said, the slur in his voice much less pronounced than Adam was expecting. Slowly, Adam nodded and stood up too. When he seemed satisfied that Adam would follow, Danny turned and left the bar.

Outside, Adam looked at Danny carefully. He had a sinking feeling that something was more wrong with Danny than he was letting on. For the second time that day, Adam let his observation go on too long, and soon Danny was looking back at him. Adam smiled apologetically, but Danny didn't seem to mind. He hailed a cab and, when it came, opened the door for Adam to get in. Adam obliged, expecting Danny to close the door behind him. Instead, the older man got in next to him and gave the driver his address. Adam's confusion deepened when Danny's hand came to rest on his knee. He risked a look at the man next to him, but Danny was just looking out of the window. Adam shook his head, assuming Danny was just too drunk to realise what he was doing. Closing his eyes, Adam leaned his head back against the seat. He just had to stop himself reacting to Danny's touch until they got to his place and Danny left the cab. As soon as he was alone, he could have all the panic attacks he wanted, but right now, he just had to make sure Danny didn't feel the need to move his hand away. Adam had to stop himself from laughing when he thought about this. Sure, he was being a little selfish by not letting Danny know what he was doing to the lab tech but, he rationalised; if Danny remembered it in the morning, he would feel awkward. So, he was actually doing them both a favour.

Before Adam had even finished thinking, the taxi was stopping outside Danny's apartment building. Adam looked over to Danny as he opened the door to get out. Instead of moving away as Adam had expected, Danny's hand moved from his leg to wrap around his hand and he pulled the young lab tech out of the taxi with him. Adam followed along, completely confused by this turn of events. A small part of his brain was screaming explanations at him, but Adam quickly pushed them away as desires, not rationalisations. Danny kept hold of Adam's hand until they got to main entrance, where he had to find his key to open the door. Adam looked around nervously, not wanting to look at Danny as the CSI hunched over the door to unlock it.

Again, Adam was pulled along by his hand. Danny didn't stop until they were inside his apartment – this time not letting go of the lab tech as he opened the door. When the door was closed behind them, Adam was immediately pressed up against it by Danny. The older man was looking at him intently; looking as sober as if he'd never had a drink. Adam swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous.

"Do you want me?" Danny whispered; his breath ghosting over Adam's lips as he spoke. Adam searched Danny's eyes, not knowing how to answer. Danny smirked.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think nobody's watching." Danny's husky tone caused Adam to close his eyes.

"So, now's your chance. If you want me, tell me. I'm right here, Adam. Just say the word."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes."

The word was barely a whisper; leaving Adam's mouth on a breath, as if it had escaped of its own free will. Danny smiled widely before leaning in and capturing Adam's lips with his. He pulled the younger man away from the door and led him into the room. Still kissing, Adam felt Danny's hands move towards his belt. It was then that he began to panic. Too many questions were spinning in his head about where this was going and what it really meant. He felt like he couldn't breathe. In the back of his mind, he felt Danny pulling away.

"Adam?" The voice sounded worried, and it was then that Adam realised he hadn't been breathing. He was hyperventilating.

"Adam, are you ok?" Adam stumbled back, completely separating himself from Danny. He immediately felt the loss, but forced himself not to look back to where he truly wanted to be.

"I'm sorry," Adam spoke as best he could. "I… I'm sorry." Turning quickly, Adam fled the apartment.

He wasn't sure how long he ran for. He didn't stop until his heart rate was no longer all he could hear, and his breathing was somewhat calmed. Looking around, Adam realised he'd been running in the wrong direction for his apartment. Sighing heavily, Adam began walking back towards his home. He stopped when a taxi pulled up next to him. Getting in, he gave the driver his address and leaned back into the seat; letting his head fall back as he tried to figure out exactly what had just happened.

When they got to his apartment, Adam paid and got out of the cab; his movements slow and fatigued. He made his way in through his door and immediately sank to the floor. The emotional energy it had taken just to get to this point finally overwhelmed the lab tech as he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion wash over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny knocked the door in front of him softly. He didn't get an answer, so he tried a little harder.

"Adam?" He called through the door – worry starting to set in. Tentatively he reached for the door handle, and realised it was open. Fear filled the CSI when he entered the room and saw Adam in a heap on the floor.

"Adam!" Danny was immediately at the lab tech's side. He checked for breathing; sighing in relief when he found a strong pulse. Danny's touches caused Adam to stir and open his eyes.

"Danny?" He asked groggily. "What…"

"You didn't come in to work, and you weren't answering your phone. I came to check on you."

"Oh," Was all Adam could say as he looked around and realised he was still on the floor. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Danny sighed with a smile; sitting down on the floor. "I'm just glad you're ok… I guess I freaked you out a little last night, huh?" Adam smiled weakly and looked at the floor.

"I guess when something you've been dreaming about finally happens… It's a little hard to process."

"I know," Danny replied understandingly, hooking a finger under Adam's chin to make the younger man look at him. "And I'm sorry. I should've taken it slower… I wasn't thinking."

This time Adam's smile was genuine as he looked at Danny. Summoning up whatever courage he had in him, Adam leaned forward and kissed Danny softly on the lips.

"There's still time," Adam whispered when they parted. "If you wanna start over… take it slow." There was a question in Adam's tone that made Danny smile. Leaning in slowly; Danny touched his lips to Adam's, giving the lab tech full choice to back out. Instead, Adam pulled Danny closer and deepened the kiss. Danny smiled against Adam's lips before reluctantly pulling away.

"None of this is gonna lead to taking things slow," Danny whispered with a sigh. Adam smiled and shook his head.

"I guess not."

"I gotta get back to the lab. You should stay here; get some rest. I'll drop by when my shift's over – we can order pizza; maybe watch a movie." Adam nodded, getting up with the help of Danny. After one more chaste kiss, Danny turned and left Adam's apartment; stopping at the door to see Adam smile one more time.

THE END


End file.
